In conventional fall arrest protection systems, lifelines are directly or indirectly secured to a fixed structure and connected to the worker via a harness, safety belt or other similar device. However, it is a common challenge to ensure that lifelines are secured to appropriate attachment points, so that workers remain safely secured via the lifeline should an accidental fall or emergency situation arise. Providing a suitable anchoring structure is especially difficult at construction sites, where permanent attachment fixtures or devices are not available or have not yet been installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,875 describes a safety anchor comprising a rod with an anchoring member located at its lower end that mates with and is received into a concavity formed in a pre-cast concrete deck panel. The rod is rotated to cause the anchoring member to grasp the inner surface of the concavity and secure the device to the deck panel. The safety anchor also includes a loop to which a line may be secured. However, this device is limited by the need for concrete panels with pre-cast concavities that are shaped to mate with the described anchoring member. If such panels are not part of the construction project or design, the safety anchor will be of limited use.
Other prior art devices that involve drilling into or embedding elements into concrete, or employing spring loaded members, are often less desirable because of their complicated structures or installation procedures. In addition, some safety devices limit the worker's range of mobility.